pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 5
To view the official journal for Part 1, go here: http://fav.me/d819wf0 To view the official journal for Part 2, go here: http://fav.me/d88anwn To view the official journal for the ending, go here: http://fav.me/d8g0g6p About the Mission Mission 5: The Mad King (Part 1) was released on October 2nd, 2014, with Part 2 released on December 1, 2014. In the universe of the group, Part 1 takes place several months after the Trial of Willpower, with an unwelcome visit from the king of Gailamir, Hilderic. The fiery king seeks a pair of fugitives and demands that the citizens of Aether apprehend them before three moons passed. Much to Alaric's chagrin, he must comply with the Houndoom's demands, lest his people be punished for the crimes of others. Part 2 begins less than three moons after Part 1, when Rose and Tulius are captured by the Aetherians and brought before Alaric. He learns the truth of why they have been targeted by Hilderic - Rose's father - and he pledges to help the two sneak into Gailamir and take down the mad king. The Cutscene, Part 1 Gailamir… A kingdom known for it’s frightfully powerful forces. Powerful enough to take part of a nation for their own... and to build their own kingdom from the ashes like a newborn volcano. Now they lay at waste, and at the brink of war with an old enemy… In the midst of it all, their king has left for a trip to the newly re-born kingdom of Aether, with his real intentions left unknown... At Alaric’s throne room, Alaric sits on his throne as he listens to his citizens speak their concerns. : I shall look into that as soon as I may. For now, return to your daily doings. baseline|150px: Thank you for your time, sir. Once they leave, Alaric addresses Gauis. : Did you write that down, Gaiu- The doors slam open as Gawain rushes in. They are quickly slammed shut afterwards once he is inside. : My lord! : Gawain, what is it!? : Hilderic! That madman has intruded the kingdom, and is headed your way! There is a loud knock at the door. : … Let him in. : My lord, are you sure?! : Let him in, Gawian. : Y-Yes, sire… The doors are opened and two Gailamirian guards come in. After they are in position by the door, a Houndoom enters the room, coming closer towards Alaric with a wry grin. : Well, well… So this is the much spoken of “King of legends”? Honestly, I had expected more. : I have heard much of you as well... : Oh, I’m flattered you do, honestly. : What has brought you to my kingdom, Hilderic? : Straight to the point, eh? I already like you. : … : You should know by now that your kingdom has been harboring two fugitives of mine for quite a while. I received an anonymous tip, not long ago. They committed an unforgivable crime in my own kingdom, and so, they are to face dire consequences. I command you to bring them to me at once. Your failure to cooperate will be recompensed in a… not so pleasant manner. With a snap of his fingers, one of his guards burns a nearby Aetherian banner. : And if you think you can fight back, go ask your Voluntian friends how “easy” that will be. : I guess we do not have much of a choice… : I am glad we could reach an accordance. Squire, bring me the illustrations! A Fennekin carrying a large bag brings two pieces of rolled up parchment to Hilderic’s paws. : H-Here you go, your highness. Hilderic opens both parchments to show the image of a regal looking Lillipup with long fur painted onto one of the papers, and a hooded Swoobat in the other. : Bring these two to me. You have three full moons to accomplish this task. Utilize whatever methods you prefer as long as they are brought to me alive and… bring little harm to the girl. The Swoobat on the other hand, do with him as you please. He turns to leave, though looks back at Alaric once more before doing so. : Remember… Three full moons. Unless you would like to get to know my military forces a little better. He leaves, followed by his guards as the doors are closed behind them. : Gaius, have a maid put out the flames and replace the banner. : Right away, sire! : Alaric, sir... What are we going to do about this? : Send our men to scout for the fugitives and alert the kingdom. They might be hostile, especially now that their presence is known. : Yes, sir! As Gawaine leaves, Alaric takes a closer look at the illustrations that were left behind, trying to recognize them. The maid who had been ordered to take care of the burnt banner then approaches him. : Your highness, if I may, I would like to have a look at the fugitive’s illustrations. : Yes, you may. He gives the fugitive’s illustrations to the maid. : Hm... I knew it! I know this one! The pup, she is one of our castle maids. I knew she had something suspicious about her from the moment she was brought in! Hm, her hair seems longer in this picture... But I’m sure it is her! : What about the Swoobat? : I haven’t the foggiest idea. Although if he and the Lillipup are in cahoots, then finding her will surely lead us towards him! Hmpf! I shall go fetch her right way! : Good! Tell the guards to make sure no one leaves the castle until she is found. : I shall see to it at once! From a distance, they are being watched. : No… I-I must warn Tullius! The Lillipup warily runs off into the halls to find her accomplice, carefully to avoid getting caught. The Journal Text : It appears that our kingdom is housing a few wanted fugitives. Normally this would not be such a pressing matter, but the ones searching for them have left a rather worrying threat. Fear not, citizens! I have our best men searching for them! I am making sure their faces are known by all as well by spreading their wanted posters throughout the kingdom. Any and all help from you in assisting their capture will be greatly recompensed. Our head maid, Anna Grayhearth, has already supplied the details to the whereabouts of one of the fugitives. This first fugitive is a Lillipup working as a servant in the castle, going by the name of Rose. If she is still not here in the castle grounds, she could not have run off too far. Our head maid Anna will supply you further with the details of this Lillipup if you wish to help. As for the other fugitive, we have yet to recieve any further information about him. He is an oddly colored Swoobat, most likely to be found wearing a hooded cloak. Some people have reported spotting him wandering through the town, though it would be best to go after the first one before heading after him. That Lillipup should know where he is, though getting her to reveal his location will not be an easy task. There could be other ways to find the Swoobat though, even if she refuses to cooperate. Be wary, citizens. They will undoubtedly try to defend themselves or run away if they suspect you. Be careful when capturing them, and make sure to keep away from any crowded paces. We would not want to harm any innocent bystanders in this process. Now hurry along. The time we have to find them is very limited... Objectives -Find either the Lillipup named Rose or the oddly-colored Swoobat, capture them, and bring them to King Alaric. Be careful. Don't let them suspect you! They will do whatever it takes to get away. Part 2 of this Mission will be released on December 1st, 2014. After completing the objective, wait to see what happens then... The Cutscene, Part 2 Gawain enters the throne room, followed by a pair of guards, who keep the two fugitives in tow. : Please! Let us speak! You do not know what you are getting into! ‎: Silence! As a wanted fugitive, you have no right to speak! : Please! You will only worsen the situation at hand! : Rosamir… : … : These are the fugitives...? : Yes, your highness. They were found in the midst of an attempt to leave the kingdom. Luckily some of our villagers managed to spot them before they could go any further. : Very well. You may take them to the dungeons while we find a carriage to take them back to- : PLEASE! NO! : ...! : Please, listen to us! You are doing the wrong thing! : You are not to spea-- : Let her speak. : What?! But sire! : I would like to hear what she has to say. : Th-Thank you! You already know that my father is not sane. There is a great chance that he will burn your kingdom to the ground, whether you choose to return us to Gailamir or not. : Hilderic? Your father? : Yes. Had he not mentioned that? : Not a word. : ...Of course… : Please, I only ask that you let us go free! Our arrival in Gailamir will only fan the flames of war between ancient enemies! : ... I am sorry, but I cannot risk the safety of my own kingdom. We have not the forces to compete against Hilderic's men. If handing the two of you means the slightest amount of safety for my people, I am forced to take that chance. : No, please! No! My father will lock me away and have Tullius beheaded! Please, have mercy on us! : There is nothing I can do… : Tullius! Say something! : … : …I am Tullius! Son of Aetius, the Caesar of Voluntas, and an ally of your kingdom! My friend speaks nothing more than the truth. Hilderic will lay waste to your kingdom, whether you give us to him or not! By the slightest chance that he does not, my death at his hands will break the peace between Gailamir and Voluntas and bring about war. A war that will undoubtedly drag their allies into it. : How could two kids like you get themselves into this kind of trouble?! : After the death of the Gailamirian queen, Hilderic banned all Voluntans from the kingdom. He blamed our nation for her departure and went mad, even going as far as executing anyone who simply looked as if they were from my nation. : Tullius and I had many secret outings after that. We could not bear being apart in such a way, but we were caught eventually. We had no choice but to run.... : For the sake of all our kingdoms, you cannot let this happen! : Well, what do you propose we do? We cannot simply keep you here while that madman waits for your arrival! There is little time left. He will be coming to destroy my kingdom if we do not do anything. : I can put an end to Hilderic's reign. I will sneak into his quarters and fight him myself! : You plan on doing that all by yourself? That would be foolish! : The plan is much more elaborate, but I will only speak of it further if you promise not to hand us over. : ... Very well. Go on... The Journal Text : Citizens of Aether! I come to you all with news of our current situation! We have successfully captured the two fugitives, but it appears that the outcome of our original plan has taken a rather unpleasant turn. Now, before you all begin to worry, we have a plan to handle the conflict between us and Gailamir. The war will not be happening, not under my rule! We will still expect some amount of retaliation from them for not conforming to their king's plans, but rest assured that our men will hold them back! Our plan is to end Hilderic's reign once and for all. It is the only way to keep our kingdom, and that of our allies safe from the risk of an impending war! To explain our plans further I must leave you with the very one who made them. : Uh, hello everyone... I know most of you will not be willing to trust me after that fugitive incident, but I can promise you my intentions are all for your own sake. : My name is Tullius, son of Aetius. I was condemned by the kingdom of Gailamir for setting foot in their grounds as a Voluntan citizen, and now their king wants my head. You should know that their kingdom and my nation have been in conflict for a very long time. My death will only bring about a war between the two, and your kingdom will undoubtedly be dragged into it. I only wish to help prevent such a fate. The only way to do that is to take that mongrel right off of his throne! My plan is to sneak into the kingdom during the night with the help of any who wish to assist me. We will be utilizing the underground waterways. Their entrance is situated right by the edge of the walls of Gailamir's capital. Once there, the waterways will lead us underneath Hilderic's palace. We will have to find a way inside and up the castle towards wherever he may be, avoiding any and all conflict with any of the guards. We will only be forced to fend against two certain guards before I can reach Hilderic. One of them is a Typhlosion, and a rather large one at that. I haven't the slightest idea as to what his actual name is, but people tend to call him Dirge. I do not know why. He is kind of quiet... Erm, ah! I am straying away from the subject. Well, just as he is large, he is very strong, but quite slow due to his age. I am sure a man as old and worn from battle as he is should have a weak spot. Despite that, he should not be taken lightly. He is a very fierce and dangerous opponent. The other guard is a Raichu. Geilar was his name, although that is not important. He is a very swift opponent. He makes up for what he lacks in physical strength with much speed and agility, although he is too prideful and easily irritable. Like the one before him, you should not let his looks fool you. Those who accompany me on this quest will have to distract or incapacitate them while I go after Hilderic. I expect you to stay behind after that. I will be facing Hilderic by myself. : I… I would also like to request one thing. I am in no position to be doing such a thing, but it would mean a lot to me if anyone did it. I wish for my friend to be taken care of while I am away. You might recognize her as the other fugitive who accompanied me. Please, she has been having a very hard time dealing with everything that has happened to us. I need only someone who can be by her side and make sure she is safe and comforted. There will be warriors from her kingdom sent here to look for her. You cannot allow her to be caught. That is all. My condolences for bringing you all into this mess. I will make sure that tyrant king is locked away for his wrongdoings, never to harm anyone else ever again! OBJECTIVES: You may choose either of the following: *Go with Tulius to the kingdom of Gailamir and sneak in towards the castle. *Distract or incapacitate the Typhlosion and Raichu guards Dirge and Geilar while Tulius goes on to confront Hilderic. Information about Dirge and Geilar can be found here. *DO NOT follow Tulius, whatever you do. Leave the palace at once after he confronts Hilderic! Or: *Stay behind in the kingdom of Aether to comfort Princess Rose and keep her safe. *Do not allow her to be caught by anyone, especially any of Hilderic's forces. Or: *Stay behind in the kingdom of Aether to defend the kingdom's borders from Hilderic's forces. *Try to keep as many citizens as safe as possible. Do not let Hilderic's forces hurt the civilians! Both Part 1 and Part 2 were due by February 1st, 2015. Ending Tulius steps past the knocked out guards into the dark bedroom where Hilderic waits. : YOU!! So, you have come to finish where your father left off then?? : King Hilderic, I come to talk of... : NO MORE TALK! NOW IS ONLY A TIME FOR ACTION! HAU!!! King Hilderic attacks. Though the battle is hard, the king has lost all sense of reason. Tulius manages to use this anger against him and eventually trips him over the side of the balcony. The houndoom holds onto the rail, eyes full of hate. : Give up Hilderic! It's over! Take my hand and we can talk of peace! : NEVER!! Although Tulius reaches for him, Hilderic releases his grip and falls onto the dark ground below, his broken body mirroring the brokenness of his once clever mind. ... ... ... Tulius returns to the throne room of Aether's castle where an anxious Rose and King Alaric await his word. : So it is over then? : ... Yes, but at a cost... King Hilderic is... no more... : I... am saddened to hear that. You do not deserve to experience another loss, Rose. But then again, how much of him was left..? : It is not so much a loss as a release... He was not much of a father at the end. : And what is to become of Gailamir? Will Voluntas take control or will you rule it, Rose? : A little bit of both actually. Gailamir will remain an independent nation under my rule and Tulius'. : As partners? : Actually, now that we're not getting chased, Rose and I will finally be getting married. My father is not too happy, but after recent events, he knows nothing will change my mind. : Congratulations! It is good to know that after all this, there is still hope. With death there can be new life and I wish the new life of Gailamir to a be good one. If ever you need Aether's help, call. : Thank you, we will. And feel free to do the same for Gailamir. '-END MISSION 5-' Stay tuned for our next Event! Category:Missions Category:Arc 1